Into the Sun
by breezy-anna
Summary: ‘I love you. Please don’t leave me.’ It was my last plea, my last thought alive before the warmth, tingles, and the beautiful smells completely enveloped me, and I took my last breath. R&R. Edward Cullen/Bella...Sort of.
1. 01: Take Over

My face was comfortably warm, with the sun shining on my pale face. Was this truly Forks? The wind blew smoothly, and I inhaled the scent of fresh cut grass traced with lilacs, my favorite flower. Sunny and warm, here, in Forks, the place in the Northwest that seemed to always be dull under the constant cover of grey; impossible. I came to conclusion that I must be dreaming, as Forks could never in fact be this amazing.

All I saw was white, instead of the normal red, on my near translucent eyelids, and my face unwillingly lifted to try to envelope the warmth of the bright sun. _Impossible. _ I still couldn't believe this; I must be in some unknown state of mind.

"Bella, are you alright Bella." I smiled to myself as I heard the sweet harmony of Edward's voice. I tried to open my eyes to see his angelic face, but my eyes wouldn't budge. "Bella," he repeated my name once again, and I finally heard how frantic his voice was, "open your eyes, please!" I heard him plead, but all I continued to see was the pure white of the sun, and the sweet scents that blew around me.

'_Edward_.' I whispered in my mind, now frightened. Why couldn't I see him? Was this just a joke in my wild imagination, now getting out of control?

My body slowly began to tingle, starting at my legs gradually moving up, slowly engulfing me. It wasn't quite uncomfortable, just the unknown. What was this feeling, it was so different? What was happening to me?

"Oh Bella, I'm _so_ sorry," his voice breaking, "please wake up, _please_!" He pleaded, and I tried, I _really _did to just reach out and touch his face, as I always had when he was upset, to calm him. But once again the warmth and brightness held me back.

Slowly Edward's voice became distant, getting quieter and quieter, until it was just a mere whisper.

"I'm sorry." The beautiful melody of his voice became barely audible. "I love you _so_ much."

'_Edward_!' I yelled, only for it to be trapped within my own jail cell. '_I'm here! Please don't leave me_!' I pleaded without hope.

'_I love you. Please don't leave me.' _ It was my last plea, my last thought alive before the warmth, tingles, and the beautiful smells completely enveloped me, and I took my last breath.


	2. 02: Invisible

I sat in the stool, in room 107. The room that up-until my demise is where I was everyday at this time. Although no one could see me as a sat, making a small scrap of paper blow around not letting it touch the black, cool table in front of me. No one noticed this though. The teacher, with his balding head, and pear shaped body, continued on talking about the lab that the class had the following day.

This may be the first time that I'm actually thankful for no longer _really _being here. God knows that if I had to use a little knife to cut into a frog, all shit would hit the wall, or more appropriately my body, on the floor, passed out, drooling. Yeah _not_ pretty.

Jessica sat pulling her gum out of her mouth in one long strand, before making an obnoxious slurping noise, sucking it back in. I had to deal with her before I was dead, and yet here I am sitting in the same spot as always, still being annoyed.

I couldn't just go to heaven like every other normal person. No I had to stay here, completing some '_mission'_ before I '_moved'_ on. What crap is that, sounds like some sap story straight out of a Nicholas Sparks novel? There was no pearly golden gate at the top of a magnificent, extensive staircase, which sat on a cushion of fluffy white clouds. Nothing. Even .Close. Bullshit? Yes I think so.

Instead I got this.

After Edward couldn't s save me once James did the number on me in the old dance studio back in phoenix, I simply just left my body. Well I guess it was more so my spirit since I could still see my torn up old body lying on the hard wooden floors.

I shivered at the thought, and looked to my left where Edward sat. He looked like he was on the verge of, killing someone. I reached up with my somewhat translucent hand and ran it down his cool cheek. Or that's what I planned on doing before my hand simply disappeared wherever my fingers would touch him.

A few things have altered since I died, to me at least. My eye sight and hearing has increased tremendously. Everything I see is so sharp in focus, and the colors are so bright and vivid. My hearing is so superior now that I can hear every low and high pitch in people's voices, and can hear an ambulance from miles afar. But all of this comes with a cost I suppose since I can't smell or taste anything. And apparently I can't touch anything either.

I can make things move too, but only with using air. Like making the piece of paper float, or my personal favorite; blowing on someone's face only to make them slap themselves in the face. Priceless really.

The bell rang, making me reach up to cover my now sensitive ears. Everyone got up quickly stuffing their notebooks into their backpacks, including Edward. After he made one quick glance down at my empty stool, he walked by me, or I should say through my whole right side. I stood up on my tip toes as he passed blowing a little air on the back of his neck. I laughed to myself as he quickly inched his pale skin, then ran his hands through his mess of bronze tresses.

I could admit that I'm a little bitter, and a little pissed that I'm here, in this weird state between life and heaven. But I'm not, I feel a weird peace inside myself, knowing that all that happened, happened for a reason, and that it's what's meant to be.

As I thought this, the white sleep that takes over me from time to time, finally did, and I smelt the sweet scent of lilacs, and the warm wonderful feeling of the sun; the only things that I can.


End file.
